jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrondi
Freie Übersetzung von „There's nothing like concentrated turbolaser fire to brighten up a dark night. Pyrondi war eine menschliche Frau, die der Flotte des Galaktischen Imperiums als Offizierin diente. Sie war vor und während der Lothal-Kampagne als Waffenoffizierin im Rang eines Oberleutnants auf dem ISZ Chimaera, dem Flaggschiff der Siebten Flotte unter Großadmiral Thrawn, stationiert. Damit gehörte sie zu den Senior-Brückenoffizieren, die ihrem Kommandanten gegenüber besonders loyal waren. Biographie Um 4 VSY war Pyrondi das neuste Mitglied des Brückenoffizierkorps und musste sich erst an Thrawns Eigenart von offenen taktischen Beratungen bewöhnen. Sie trug ihre Meinung über Gouverneur Quesl im Bezug auf die Schlacht um Botajef teil. Kurz nach dem gescheiterten Angriff auf Lothal durch Hera Syndulla wurde Thrawn zu einer Konferenz in das Sev-Tok-System gerufen. Dort schloss er einen Deal mit Direktor Orson Krennic, dem Architekten des Projektes Sternenstaub, zu dessen Gunsten Gelder, die für Thrawns eigenes TIE/d-Defender-Projekt zugeteilt waren, abgezogen. Der Großadmiral würde seine Fördermittel nur wieder erlangen, wenn es ihm gelingen würde, die Grallocs, eine Spezies, die die Logistik für Sternenstaub durcheinanderbrachte, auszulöschen. Zu diesem Zweck reiste er mit seinem Flaggschiff in das Transfersystem, in dem die Angriffe stattfanden. Dort fragte er Pyrondi, wie die zahlreichen Mynock-Verwandten schnell beseitigt werden könnten. Pyrondi nannte zuerst Turbolaser, die wohl die schnellste Variante wären, aber gleichzeitig einerseits wenig von den zu studierenden Kreaturen überlassen würden, andererseits auch Kollateralschäden an den zahllosen Frachtern im System verursachen konnte. Die Laserkanonen wären zwar sicher für die anderen Schiffe, man müsste aber in schwer navigierbarem Raum nahe an die Ziele herankommen. Auch Traktorstrahlen seien nicht vorteilhaft, da sie trotz ihrer höheren Reichweite so kleine Objekte wie die Grallocs, die kaum länger als fünf Meter waren, schwer fokussieren könnten. Commodore Karyn Faro, Kapitänin der Chimaera, schlug die Ionenkanonen vor, doch Pyrondi bezweifelte deren Wirksamkeit gegen die Grallocs, da diese aufgrund ihres Lebensraumes vermutlich eine hohe Resistenz gegen ionisierte Gase hätten. Thrawn stimmte dem zu, befahl aber nichtsdestotrotz mit dem Beschuss durch Ionenkanonen zu beginnen. Pyrondi hatte jedoch durch die schnellen und erratischen Bewegungen der Kreaturen Schwierigkeiten, diese anzuvisieren, sodass Thrawn befahl, auf einen Gralloc, der sich bereits an einen Frachter geheftet hatte, zu schießen. Dies führte allerdings, genau wie Pyrondi es vorausgesagt hatte, zu keinen Schäden am Tier, wohl jedoch zu wütenden Kommentaren des Frachterkapitäns. Thrawn lies daher das Feuer mit den Lasergeschützen eröffnen, konnte jedoch auch mit ihnen nach zwei Stunden keine der Kreaturen erledigen, da sich durch den Schiffsverkehr nur wenige Schussvektoren ergaben. Erst durch den Einsatz von Jagdfliegern konnte eines der Tiere erlegt werden. Nachdem Thrawn herausgefunden hatte, dass die scheinbar zufällig durch grallocbedingte Fehlfunktionen ausgelösten Hyperraumsprünge der verlorenen Frachter entlang bestimmter Vektoren verliefen, gelang es der Chimaera eine Wegstation, die zum Umladen der Waren genutzt wurde, zu orten. Diese war offensichtlich angegriffen worden, doch Thrawn befahl, nachdem er einen Erkundungstrupp auf die Station geschickt hatte, einen weiteren Sprung auf dem exakten Vektor. Dieser wurde jedoch schnell unterbrochen und nach einem kurzen Scan durch Commander Hammerly feuerte Pyrondi eine Ionensalve auf scheinbar leeren Raum, wobei jedoch eine Interdictor-Boje der Grysks, einer feindlich gesinnten Spezies aus den Unbekannten Regionen, aufgedeckt wurde. Sofort daraufhin fand sich die Chimaera einem bis jetzt getarnten Grysk-Kriegsschiff gegenüber, doch Thrawn lies zuerst einen weiteren Umgebungsscan ausführen, da er noch einen Beobachtungsposten in der Nähe vermutete. Als Hammerly diesen fand, gab er Pyrondi sofort den Befehl eine Ionensalve auf den Grysk-Posten abzugeben, bevor er die Chimaera in Gefechtsposition bringen lies. Pyrondi beharkte das feindliche Schiff daraufhin mit den Turbolasern des Sternzerstörers. Die Gefahr konnte mit Unterstützung durch das Chiss-Kriegsschiff Steadfast schnell vernichtet werden. Da sich aber noch ein weiteres getarntes Grysk-Schiff in der Nähe befand, informierte Thrawn seine Brückencrew über Funk davon, er selbst war zwischenzeitlich an Bord der Wegstation gegangen. Pyrondi zeigte darüber keine besondere Freude, doch Faro war sich sicher, dass das Schiff nicht über eine hohe Feuerkraft verfügen würde, da es nicht in den vorherigen Kampf eingegriffen hatte. Pyrondi fürchtete allerdings, dass das Schiff einen Hit-and-Run-Angriff durchführen würde, und stellte fest, dass einem ein Scan nach Antriebsemissionen nicht viel bringen würde, wenn das Schiff schnell in den Hyperraum springt. Faro befahl Pyrondi daraufhin, ihre Leute auf einen Schusswechsel vorzubereiten. Als sich das Schiff tatsächlich enttarnte, um eine Salve abzugeben, gelang es den Kanonieren der Chimaera allerdings nicht, dieses zu vernichten, bevor es in den Hyperraum entkam. Als Faro später für eine taktische Besprechung die Brücke räumen lies, gab sie Pyrondi den Befehl, sich als Backup auf der Sekundärbrücke bereitzuhalten und die Waffensysteme laufen zu lassen. Als Pyrondi zurück auf die Brücke kam, machte sie Meldung bei Thrawn, der sie nach der Anzahl der als A-Klasse eingestuften Traktorstrahl-Operatoren, die gerade ihren Dienst verrichteten, fragte. Pyrondi antwortete und der Großadmiral bat sie, den Schützen ein neues Manöver, Slingshot genannt, vorzustellen. Nach einer kurzen Erläuterung bat er Pyrondi, die Zweite Staffel aus dem Bordgeschwader des ISZ zu starten und übergab ihr die Operationskontrolle. Sobald die Jäger in Sicht kamen, ordnete Pyrondi die Aktivierung der vorderen Traktorstrahlen an und erfasste die TIEs so mit den Traktorstrahlen, dass sie an Geschwindigkeit zunahmen, während sie auf den Bug des Sternzerstörers zugezogen wurden. Um eine Kollision zu vermeiden, wies Pyrondi den Steuermann, Leutnant Agral, an, das Schiff um 5° anzuheben, sodass die Jäger sicher vorbeischossen, nachdem der Traktorstrahl abgeschaltet worden war. Thrawn lobte die Arbeit des Oberleutnants und fragte sie nach den Operatoren an Traktorstrahl Drei und Fünf, Matavuli und Nasmyth. Es gelang der Chimaera mit Hilfe durch die Chiss, zwei Grysk-Schiffe, die miteinander verbunden waren, zu orten. Am Ort der offensichtlichen Falle angekommen, diskutierten Thrawn und Admiral Ar'alani von der Aszendenz der Chiss, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten, währenddessen machte Pyrondi Meldung an Faro, dass die Komm-Überwachung durch den Kommoffizier der Chimaera, Oberleutnant Lomar, nichts ergeben hatte. Faro fragte nach, ob die Grysk lasergestützte Kommunikation nutzen könnte, worauf Pyrondi antwortete, dass dies aufgrund der niedrigen Konzentration an Staubpartikeln im System durchaus möglich wäre. Auf die Frage, ob so ein Laser die Partikel der Solarwinde ionisieren würde, musste Pyrondi allerdings auf Lomar oder Hammerly verweisen. Später schloss Thrawn, dass ein getarntes Grysk-Schiff in der Nähe war, und befahl Hammerly, bestimmte Bereiche über und unter den zwei Frachtschiffen abzuscannen, und die Koordinaten des Schiffes an Pyrondi zu schicken. Das feindliche Schiff konnte zwar vernichtet werden, doch während sich Thrawn mit einem Team auf den mittlerweile geenterten Frachtern befand, entdeckten Hammerlys Sensoren etwas recht weit entferntes. Faro fürchtete ein zweites Schiff, und ordnete deshalb an, die Chimaera zwischen das Objekt und die gekaperten Schiffe zu bringen, Sensoren aktivierten und befahl Pyrondi, die vorderen Turbolaser bereit zu halten. Als Thrawn von dem Objekt erfuhr, lies er Pyrondi eine volle Salve in dessen Richtung schießen. Bei der vierten Salve, erfasste Pyrondi einen Zylinder, der sich jedoch sofort selbst zerstörte. Thrawn erkannte diese Zylinder als Bomben mit Zeitzünder, die die Grysk-Basis auf den Schiffen zerstören sollten. Thrawn hatte bereits eine Strategie ausgearbeitet, wie er dieser Gefahr aus dem Weg gehen wollte, als plötzlich Pyrondi ein großes Schiff, das aus dem Hyperraum gefallen war, meldete. Das Schiff stellte sich jedoch als die Steadfast heraus. Nachdem die Bomben erfolgreich abgewehrt wurden, trennten sich die Schiffe vorerst, wobei die Steadfast Rest der Grysk-Flotte suchen sollte, und die Chimaera im Sev Tok-System den Drahtzieher der Piratenoperationen, Großadmiral Balanhai Savit, Oberkommandierender der Dritten Flotte festsetzte. Dabei begab sich Thrawn unter einem Vorwand an Bord von dessen Flaggschiff, der ISZ Firedrake, während Faro das Kommando über die Chimaera behielt. Diese stellte den Großadmiral, der allerdings noch die Sternzerstörer ISZ Stormbird, ISZ Misthunter und ISZ Harbinger unter seinem Kommando hatte, und forderte dessen Auslieferung. Pyrondi führte dabei, noch vor der beginnenden Schlacht im Sev-Tov-System, ein Slingshot-Manöver aus, mit dem sie einen getarnten Gravitationsprojektor unbemerkt in Stellung brachte. Sie fürchtete dabei aber dennoch, dass die Chimaera einer Übermacht von vier Sternzerstörern nicht gewachsen sei. Faro forderte sie auf Mut zu haben, denn Thrawn meinte, dass die Kapitäne der Schiffe zum Teil nicht so kampfeslustig wie ihr Kommandant wären. Als aber Stormbird und Misthunter in Gefechtsposition gingen, erwiderte Pyrondi das mit einem sarkastischen Kommentar. Faro wies sie daraufhin auf die Harbinger hin, deren Kommandant, Kapitän Gilad Pellaeon kein blinder Gefolgsmann Savits sei, und die Daten sichten würde. Pyrondi erkannte daraufhin die Taktik und bereitete die zweite Slingshot vor. Als Savit erste Ionensalven auf die Chimaera feuerte, hielt Pyrondi mit eigenen Salven dagegen, die die feindlichen noch im leeren Raum abfingen. Darauf feuerte Savit direkt mit seinen Turbolasern auf die Chimaera, deren Deflektorstatus von Pyrondi an Commodore Faro weitergegeben wurde. Auch der Start von Savits Jägern wurde durch sie gemeldet. Diese konnten jedoch durch eine List ausgeschaltet werden. Die verlustlose Schlacht endete, als Kapitän Pellaeon die belastenden Beweise gesichtet hatte und sich der Chimaera anschloss. Savit wurde vom ISB-Agenten Dayja Collerand ausgeschaltet und unter Arrest gestellt. Quellen *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn – Allianzen'' *''Thrawn – Verrat'' Anmerkung en:Pyrondi es:Pyrondi fr:Pyrondi Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Offiziere Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Oberleutnants Kategorie:Oberleutnants des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Waffenoffiziere Kategorie:Kanon